Keigo Atobe/History
Two Years Prior To The Storyline Atobe just arrives from England and starts life as a student of Hyotei Gakuen. On the first day of school, he gives a speech to the school as the freshmen representative. During his speech, he calls out the current boys' tennis club captain and announces that he is the new king/captain of the club and school (Note: he really only declares himself as king, but unknown if it was for both the school and club). In the OVA it is mentioned by several female students that he donated many things to the school, making him popular with the his female classmates. When he enters the club, he effortlessly defeats all the upperclassmen which resulted in the captain of that time to ask (plead) Atobe to be the new captain. As he agrees to the new position, Oshitari appears and seems to challenge the new captain of the tennis club. What happens afterwards is unknown. In the OVA version, Shishido, Mukahi, and Jiro did not know of Atobe playing against the upperclassmen until after he had defeated them. Shishido and Mukahi, as a doubles pair, also challenge Atobe in the OVA, and end up losing. Oshitari and Atobe's match is also shown with Atobe winning the match. One Year Prior To The Storyline Atobe along with Hyotei win the Tokyo Prefectural tournament and defeat Seigaku along the way. It is in this tournament that Atobe defeats Seigaku's captain. Atobe and Hyotei cruise through the Regional finals however their Regional success is thwarted by the likes of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Districts During this period Atobe and the Hyotei team are training. Prefecturals The Prefecturals in Prince of Tennis saw a moment where Atobe's Team Hyotei Gakuen was knocked out by Fudomine led by new captain Tachibana Kippei. During the Prefecturals season there was an match where Atobe played doubles with Kabaji Munehiro, although Atobe's full potential and personal stats were yet unknown to the audience. In the Prefecturals they suffered defeat against Fudomine as Atobe sent out non-regulars who were crushed by the Fudomine regulars and then Shishido Ryō who arrogantly played against Tachibana Kippei in Singles 3, not realizing it was Tachibana who was a Shishigaku regular last year that helped them to the Semifinals until it was too late and because of this, he foolishly lost. After in the fifth place consolation match-up, Atobe's team crush St. Rudolph allowing them to qualify into the Regionals. Regionals Atobe ends up drawing Hyotei against Seigaku in the first round himself during the tournament draw. His reaction seemed to be unconcerned with having to face Seigaku even though he was aware the loser will not qualify for the Nationals. He plays in the Singles 1 slot against Tezuka. He was the only one to discover that Tezuka's shoulder wasn't perfect and took advantage of it. He purposely rallied the match in order to destroy Tezula's shoulder. However, he realised and admitted that Tezuka was too passionate about tennis to surrender. After a tie-break that reached the high 30s, Tezuka finally lost by hitting the net, giving Atobe the point. At the net, Atobe raised Tezuka's hand into the air showing that Tezuka is worth praising. Regional Select Invitationals Camp In this anime-only arc, Atobe along with several Hyotei teammates recieve an invite to the Kanto Region Japan Junior Training Camp. He along with Kabaji and Oshitari were placed into Hanamura's group. Regional Select Invitationals Members of the Kanto Region Junior team.jpg|Atobe on the far right as a member of the Junior Kanto Regional Select. 7.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg Atobe-Sanada01.jpg Atobe-Sanada2.jpg Atobe is immediately chosen as one of the Kanto Region Japan Junior Representatives after he and Sanada have somewhat of an eventful practice match which gradually got the attention of the rest of the camp. Atobe was surprisingly placed in Doubles 2 partnering up with his rival Sanada Genichirō. They play against the West Coast USA Junior team members Billy Cassidy and Michael Lee pair. He and Sanada at first find it difficult to pair up together perfectly as the two are very different players. However the game unfolds and the play an eventful match while Atobe is pushed as Rondo Towards Destruction is countered by Cassidy. Eventually they win their match 7-5 after revealing their new move Tango Towards Destruction. Atobe and Junior Kanto Region Japan are eventual winners with 3 wins 1 no-game and 1 loss. Nationals Hyotei regulars watching Inui-Kaido VS Mukahi-Hiyoshi.jpg|Atobe and Hyotei during the Nationals Atobe smashing.jpg|Atobe against Echizen. Atobe feinting while standing.jpg|Atobe fainting while standing. Although Hyotei were knocked out in the 1st Round of the Kanto Regional Tournament by Seigaku which prevented them for heading to the Nationals, due to Tokyo being the host city for the tournament, it allowed to give a place in the tournament to their next best team that failed to qualify, which turned out to be Hyotei. This meant Atobe could captain Hyotei to the nationals. Hyotei cruise through to the Quarterfinals crushing last years best four Shishigaku along the way and meet their nemesis Seigaku. As expected, the two sides have a dramatically long encounter a second time and Atobe plays against Echizen Ryoma in Singles 1. After reaching almost 120 in the tie-break, Atobe collapses from exhaustion. Ryoma wins by hitting two more Twist Serve. U-17 Camp Atobe along with his Hyotei teammates recieves an invitaion to the All-Japan Junior Camp. He and all the other 49 middle schoolers at the entrance are able to attaince a ball that fell from the helicopter where the conditions were, those that cannot attain a ball are told to leave. There he partners with Hiyoshi Wakashi in which it is revealed that Atobe had chosen Hiyoshi Wakashi to be the next Hyotei captain. Believing they would be doubles partners however it turns out they must play each other in a Tie-Break game where the loser is meant to go home. Atobe wins 37-35. Hiyoshi is sent to train in the mountains while Atobe easily advances to the 5th Court by defeating all of his next High School opponents and amongst the first Middle Schoolers to join the court along with Tezuka and Chitose Senri. They are almost instantly however, joined by Tachibana Kippei, Akutsu Jin, Akutagawa Jirō, Kite Eishirō, Ishida Gin, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Kirihara Akaya and Liliadent Krauser in the 5th Court. Team Shuffle Atobe and Akutsu in 2nd Stringer U-17 Camp uniform white.jpg|Atobe and Akutsu deciding they are interested in a Team Shuffle. U-17 Camp Locker room 2.jpg|The 5th Court members in their locker room before the Team Shuffle. Atobe_Tezuka.jpeg|Atobe and Tezuka in the Fifth Court lockers Atobe during the line-up in the Team Shuffle.jpg|Atobe as the Team Shuffle begins. Atobe rallying in the U-17 Camp.png Black Jersey Brigade guys and Atobe and the U-17 Camp.jpg Atobe13.jpeg Atobe17.jpeg Atobe is selected by Oni Juujiro as one of the 5th Court members to take part in the Team Shuffle against the then 3rd Court. Atobe is in Singles 1 and plays against Irie Kanata. The two engage in a dramatically long encounter. The match begins with Irie just testing Atobe however Atobe jumps out to a shocking 5-0 lead. Atobe then decides to finish it by using World of Ice. However unknown to Atobe and everyone else, Irie was faking it. He was allowing Atobe to get close to winning unitl he fought back so he could create drama. Atobe, angered by this, attempted to finish the game. However, Irie revealed he can also use World of Ice due to him being able to fully understand his opponents. Atobe is pushed as Irie climbs back and overtakes Atobe and puts the 6-5. This is when Atobe pulls out his new advanced level of Insight technique Atobe Kingdom, a technique which see blind spots and goes further by allowing Atobe to view his opponents like an X-ray machine by seeing through their skeleton. Atobe claws his way back and plays evenly with Irie, but Atobe Kingdom requires an enormous amount of focus and stamina and the match reaches 185-185 in tie-break. Atobe collapses from exhaustion and collapses a second time as Irie hits a lob causing Atobe to run into the wall and pass out. Irie then claims his shoulder cant move anymore which is later proven to be a lie by Tanegashima Shūji meaning Irie could have won the match if he wanted to. Leaving the match as a draw, Oni Juujiro plays in the reserve match in the Team Shuffle and easily defeats Takei Toshio 6-0 which gave the 5th Court the win which makes the two courts switch places making Atobe curently a member of the 3rd Court. U-17 Camp Revolution Days after, Atobe makes his way to the main courts along with the rest of the camp awaiting the arrival of the 1st Stringers. Atobe is present at the main court to witness the return of the Top 10 and then shortly after, sees the shock upset that his middle school comrades replaced No.s 11-19 of the 1st Stringers. Later on that day, Atobe informed Kadowaki Satoru in an extremely arrogantly manner that he won't be called to challenge the Top 10. Atobe calls out Niou from outside Niou's room. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, as the match begins for No.s 10 & 9 to be challenged, former Rikkai Dai regular No.10 Mōri Juzaburō (High School 1st Year) and former legendary Hyotei captain No.9 Ochi Tsukimitsu (High School 3rd Year) step onto the court. As they and the rest of the camp wonder who their challengers will be, Atobe steps onto the court, surprising all those at the camp since this is a doubles game. Surprising everyone even more, Atobe calls out to Niō Masaharu to partner him against the High School Doubles Specialists. For the first time in the series, a 3 set match takes place. Niou immediately takes on the form of Tezuka Kunimitsu through his Illusion. Atobe and Tezuka are at first stunned by Ochi's Mach Serve, however thanks to Atobe's Insight he is able to return it. Niou, in retaliation uses Zero Shiki Serve which stuns the opponents, however Mouri is able to quickly counter it. The match quickly becomes fast paced and tense with the release of Atobe Kingdom and Tezuka Zone proving to be fearful combination. However Ochi's Mach Serve and Mouri's ability to return the 'Zero Shiki Serve ' prove to be more than enough to stay level with Atobe and Niou without wasting much energy. Atobe and Niou are able to keep up with their high school opponents and the scoreline reaches 4-4. At this time, Atobe uses Insight to see that the Zero-Shiki Serve can no longer be used. This shocks Niou but he eventually "morphs" into Kabaji after being told they need more power in their play. At 6-5 in their favor however, Ochi's tennis style kicks in and by giving his opponent eye contact, he is able to ruin their mindset. Atobe double faults, giving away a game and taking the first set into a tie-break. As the tie-breaker continues on to favour the 1st stringers 6-0, Niou, in Tezula's form, unleashes Tezuka Phantom, forcing a ball out and scoring the first point in the tie-breaker for the 2nd stringers. Eventually, Atobe and Niou win the first set 7-6, however Niou is by then completely exhausted, and the High Schoolers easily pull one set back, winning the second set back 6-0. Atobe and Niou are eventually able to win the third set 7-6, winning the game. This makes Atobe the 9th All Japan U-17 representative and Niou the 10th, though the latter has to be hospitalized, temporarily leaving the camp. Atobe is seen to the join the first-string's side of the bleachers, where he is welcomed by Oni. Prior to the U-17 World Cup After all the matches were played, his No. 9 badge was returned to Ochi. Since the High Schoolers were going to participate in the World Cup. Instead, Atobe becomes the team captain of the Middle School Division participating in the World Cup. The selected high schoolers and middle schoolers take a trip to the beach with the head coach. He tasks the tennis players to pick up some girls. If they fail, they will sample Mitsuya's deadly riceballs. Atobe does absolutely nothing and all the girls on the beach, even those on the other side, become fascinated with him and come running towards him. Pre-World Cup They're all discussing which High Schooler and Middle Schoolers will team up for the Pre-World Cup. Irie wants to pair up with Atobe but is declined. However, after the first doubles match with Germany (Fuji/Duke), he is paired with Irie anyway to play the second doubles match. They are quickly overwelmed by Germany's strength - their opponents being Tezuka and QP - and Atobe suffers his first ever 0-6 loss. He leaves the venue to search for something he is still missing. He is seen at the beach. Thinking about his future but decides to postpone it. Reflecting on Tezuka's decision to leave Japan for Germany, the recent doubles match between them, Atobe recognizes Tezuka's departure from Japan as his decision to separate himself from others in order to focus and further develop himself as a tennis player. He begins laughing his signature laugh. 3 Middle School Representatives from the UK recognise him and his laugh. Later, it is shown that Atobe donning the uniform of Team UK, following Tezuka's example to leave Japan and pursue the best path regarding further developing himself as a tennis player. Group League Atobe is scheduled to play in singles 3 against Australia. However, he and Niou disguise as each other and Atobe plays in doubles one, alongside Shūsuke Fuji. His opponents are Milky Millman and Mac McGregor. Both teams play evenly so they reach a tie-break. The tie-break eventually reaches 146-146. However, both Atobe and Fuji reveal one new technique each and they win the match 7-6 (148-146). Category:Character Subpages